


In The Now

by infinitelumo



Category: JacksGap
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelumo/pseuds/infinitelumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jack & Finn and Aug & Anna work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_son](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/gifts).



> Listen to The Boxer by Simon & Garfunkel

 

Finn always sat on the ledge of the Kay's shed. Seeing as a family as strict as them, he had to resort to lesser means of meeting his girlfriend. This included late night movies and early morning breakfasts. Tonight was a special one that Finn had been planning for awhile now and it would be perfect.

 

August quietly slid the back porch door behind her and walked out into the darkness.

"Finn?" she whispered.

Suddenly something moved behind her.

"Hey there my cheeky girl".

"Jesus Finn."

"O’ cmon. Lets go before your parents ask about your questionable whereabouts...hmm?"

"Oh stop it" She socked him in the shoulder

“That hurt mate.”

“Am I just your mate?” August frowned

“Nah” , and he slipped his hand into hers, and they set off down the street.

 

 


	2. 2

With Jack it was different. Anna shivered in her skater skirt and leather jacket as she sat with her legs hanging over the roof of the small shed attached to her home. As always Jack showed as whatever time he wanted but she was fine with that. She heard the signature penny board roll down her driveway and she jumped down to the pavement. Illuminated by only the streetlights she easily found her slightly taller boyfriend in the dark. He found her lips easily because it was a regular routine with them, it was like saying hello. He broke away from her.

“So, my brother’s got something planned tonight, you up for it?”

“Finn, sure. August gonna be there?”

“Finn’s never nowhere without August.”

“Mhm”. She smiled.

“Well, lets go then.”

He swung her off her feet easily and carried her down the dark wet street, both of them giggling the way down.


	3. 3

“What do you want to do while we wait?” Finn asked.

The pair sat on one side of a booth in the diner on Auburn Street.

“Wanna go to the ice cream parlour down the street?”

“My favorite.”

They got their coats and walked out, Finn’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. They started up the discussion of Star Trek and Star Wars that they were debating earlier.

“....but the Death Star obviously out powers the USS Enterprise"

August laughed "The USS Enterprise has at least 5 times more firepower than the", she made comma marks with her fingers "Death Star".

“Y’know what? That's really ‘effin sexy.”

“What, my obviously more in depth knowledge of science fiction starships, or -”

He stopped her with probably the most passionate kiss they've either given. She pulled at his collar while his hand was in her hair.She pulled away and said, “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” He just smiled at her and she smiled back.

The pair stood in the washed out sidewalk outside of the ice cream parlor.

“To top that, the Enterprise-” She started up again.

“Oh just stop it!”

He swiveled around and entered the shop.

“Hey come back here, I have at least 30 more arguments in my head right now.”

“Yeah mhm” he muttered and rolled his eyes.

He pulled at her hand and reeled her into the shop.


	4. 4

They were stumbling through the dim street, high on happiness. Jack was trying to impress Anna with his massive dictionary of bad jokes.

“What did the fisherman say to the card magician?”

Jack waited a moment for a guess, but Anna just shook her head.

“Pick a cod, any cod!” Anna huffed.

Jack tried again.

“What does a wicked chicken lay?”

“Deviled eggs.” Anna frowned.

“Fine, I’ll try again.”

“Who can shave 25 times a day and still have a beard?”

“A barber.”

He made jazz hands at the punch line. She tried hard to keep a straight face but to no avail fell victim to another one of J's shit jokes. She exploded in laughter and he giggled back. Suddenly, he turned her towards him, right in the middle of the street and really kissed her. I mean really. They stayed like that for a substantial amount of time until Anna exclaimed

“Fuck Jack were gonna get hit by a car of all things.”

He rushed her to the sidewalk and was still wanting more. The sessions continued multiple of times until they showed up an hour and a half late at the diner. They quickly found Finn and August, eating in their booth. August jumped up and hugged her chosen sister and kissed Jack on the cheek. She sat down beside Finn and waited until the other couple sat down.

 

That was the purpose of the night, fun. They all ordered blueberry pancakes at 2am in the morning and sat there, a bunch of gangly lost teenagers just living in the now, and fricken enjoying it.

  
  
  



End file.
